Forget About Ava
by lukelaiandroryndean
Summary: Like Mother, Like daughter, gone wild. Well, no, not gone wild, but, pretty close to it. A 'what if' fic. What if when Ava asks about 'man with tools', Lorelai just gives her a different response. Javajunkie, cuz its the only normal thing to write. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Forget About Ava.**

Summary: Like Mother, Like daughter, gone wild. Well, no, not gone wild, but, pretty close to it. A 'what if' fic. What if when Ava asks about 'man with tools', Lorelai just gives her a different response. R&R.

A/N: Okay, another 'what if' fic just because this is what seems to get everyone to read. So, I will try one of these fics for my own. Oh, and I would just like to say that... I find MuffinIsInjured AMUSING, because she finds everything amusing. Seriously, that kid is the funniest person alive.

Okay, here is my Disclaimer. I already used this one for one of my other fics, but I just get a kick outta this. Oh! I Rhymed! HECK YES!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, if I did, I think I would be jumping up and down, screaming 'na na na nuh boo boo' over and over again till I lose my voice, and, then I would lose conciousness. I then slip into a coma, and then I die. And, then the nice WB people will come and read my will and under **Who gets ownership of Gilmore girls**, it will say:

**Whoever submitted the longest and nicest review to one of my stories gets it.**

..And aren't I funny? But, yeah, I am serious people, when I take over the world, and posess ownership of Gilmore girls, and then kill myself, whoever gave me the longest and nicest review gets ownership of the best show in the world. So keep that in mind, REVIEW PEOPLE.

Keyword Review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Can you fix it?" said Lorelai._

_"I don't know, I'll see." says Luke._

_"You can fix it." _

_"You can say it all you want, it doesn't make it true." _

_"You can fix it." _

_"Not with you hovering, I can't." _

_"Okay, I'm leaving. You can fix it."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"There, man with tools, who is that?" asks Ava. _

_"Oh, that's Luke." _

_"Luke, I like Luke." _

_"What?" _

_"Oh, he's adorable. And he looks strong, is he strong?" _

_"Oh I don't know. I don't think he's gonna be in a sideshow anytime soon, but he can get the lid off a pickle jar." _

_"Is he single?"_

Lorelai could tell Ava liked Luke, and that gave her a sense of insecurity. She didn't want Luke with _Ava_, she wanted him with.. well someone other than Ava. So she replied, "Oh, um, no."

"Oh, well then, who is the lucky girl?"

"Actually, he is my boyfriend."

Ava started to get red. "Oh, well then I am very sorry for expressing an interest in him."

"Oh, it's okay, really."

"Your lucky, you know that?"

"Oh, you bet I do."

Ava walked off into the dressing room.

What did she just do? She isn't with Luke. 'I just hope Ava doesn't say anything' she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feared that Ava was going to tell someone, she hurried into the dressing room. Her mother stopped her.

"Are you going to get dressed Lorelai?" her mother said.

"Um, yeah, in a second. Hold on." she replied.

She rushed over to where Ava had just finished getting dressed and approached her.

"Hey Ava."

"Hey Lorelai."

"Um, Ava, I have a favor to ask you."

"Okay?"

"Um, can you not tell any of the girls or anyone about me and Luke? I really don't want anyone to know."

"I won't tell anyone. Although, I don't understand why you wouldn't want them to know. I mean he is just ador-" she paused and she saw the expression on Lorelai's face. She started again, "I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, good."

Lorelai walked back over to where her mother was.

"Finally Lorelai, you have been taking forever. Now get dressed."

Lorelai takes the outfit, with a sigh of grief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"The ladies were thrilled. They adore you." says Emily. _

_"Yes, well, that's because I'm adorable." she replies. _

_"Funny isn't it?" _

_"What's funny?" _

_"How nicely you seem to be fitting into the world that you ran away from. Well, goodnight Lorelai. Congratulations." and she leaves._

_Lorelai sees Ava talking to Luke._

So, she starts walking over to them, mad that Ava is talking to him, after she told her she was with him. Although that was a lie, she was still frustrated that she was talking to him.

Ava sees Lorelai coming so she says to Luke, "Thanks for the directions. Your girlfriend is coming over, so I will leave you too alone."

"Huh?" says a _very_ puzzled Luke. Ava leaves. "Uh bye." he says.

Lorelai walks up to him.

"Hey Luke, what was all that about?"

"What is she talking about, Lorelai?"

"What?"

"She said 'your girlfriend is coming over, so I will leave you too alone.' Last time I knew, I didn't have a girlfriend."

Lorelai just stands there, face red, trying to figure out how she is to work this out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okey Dokey, that's the end of that chapter. Did you like, didn't like? Yeah, I know it is short, but there is more to come. Review, review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

FAST UPDATE!

A/N: Thank you, thank you for all the reviews I got. I LOVE each and every one of you:)

And for the people who had questions... Actually, one person did..

JoeysAngel--Yeah, she had Rory, Like Mother, Like Daughter is an episode in season 2.

Okay, uhm, I try to be like Muffin Is Injured and I try to write a long AN rant, but I don't think I can..

Speaking of Muffin Is Injured, I would just like to say that this story is dedicated to her, just because she is the funniest person in the world. She is an **amusing** person. Her name rhymes with a fruit.

Okay, see, I was wondering, like what is up with that Britney(sp. sorry don't know how to spell her name) Spears video of 'Everytime'? I mean the popparozzi(sp. again. god, I can't spell!) is following her and then she kills herself.. What is up with that? I mean I know that video is so old, but I have always wondered that..

**Disclaimer**: Well, you shouldn't even NEED a disclaimer! People know that you DON'T own anything for the fact that you are writing for this website! If I owned anything, why would I be here?

Okay, here, is the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai, was just standing there, speechless. Luke looked at her with anticipation in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Lorelai? Hello?"

She still stood there.

"Lorelai!" he said once more, in a higher voice.

And, out of the blue, came Lorelai talking, or rather ranting, "She asked about you. She asked if you were single. I didn't know what to say. I mean, I thought you were single, so I could have said yes, but, then if you started dating her, it would get in the way of things. I mean, I am in the booster club with her, and that's a Chilton thing, and you are in my other life, in Stars Hollow, and I DO NOT like those 2 lives interacting, and so I said.."

"You said?"

"I said.."

She paused.

She let out a sigh, "So, I said that you weren't single."

And she continued, "And that **I** was your girlfriend."

Luke was totally taken aback by all of this, stunned, somewhat speechless.

He finally managed to get out, "And you told Ava all of this because you didn't want your 2 lives to interfere with each other?"

"Yes." she said looking down.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No." she said still looking down.

"Lorelai, look me in the eye and tell me your not lying."

She looked up into his eyes, god he had such beautiful eyes, she thought. She couldn't do this, she couldn't lie into eyes like those.

So, she ran.

"Lorelai!" he called out.

She got into her car, kind of driving aimlessly. 'What am I doing?' she thought. She knew what. She suddenly turned into her destination.

She got out of her car, and went through the door, of Luke's diner of course, and sat down. No one was there, except for her.

She had her head in her hands, thinking, just thinking, when Luke walked in the door.

Before he could say anything, she walked up to him, and started talking.

"You were right, I was lying. I didn't want you dating Ava because I don't want you dating anyone. I don't feel it's right. I don't feel it's right because the only person who I think you should date is me. And, if you were with Ava, I wouldn't get to do this."

"Do wh-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off with her lips on his. It was a great kiss, it was long, and passionate, filled with meaning.

He pulled back.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It is, what it is." she replied.

And, they leaned in for another kiss, even longer than the last one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I should go on, or stop? Any suggestions? Please REVIEW!


End file.
